Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 January 2016
12:46 Happy new year! First chat log message of 2016 :D 12:58 Yay, no one is here 01:24 <3litecandycrusher> Happy New Year! Yet there's 3 and a half hours left to go here LOL... 01:24 <3litecandycrusher> hey asew o/ 01:24 Yay we're in the same time zone! 01:24 <3litecandycrusher> yes we are! 01:24 I remember today last year in this chat when this chat was lively as heck... 01:25 <3litecandycrusher> IKR 01:25 <3litecandycrusher> now there's just 3 people here not including Wildonesbot 01:26 I don't really think WIldonesbot is necessary... 01:26 <3litecandycrusher> yikes what were the odds that the last logged chat post in 2015 would be inappropriate :| 01:27 Oh dead what happeneded? 01:28 <3litecandycrusher> Houroso seemed to post on chat as a sockpuppet 01:29 <3litecandycrusher> if you look at the December 31st chat logs, only two posts were put on there 01:29 I reallt wish this chat would be more lively :/ 01:29 <3litecandycrusher> me too :/ 01:30 <3litecandycrusher> but most people live in a different time zone, don't ever come on chat, or aren't very active anymore 01:30 I actually saw Lefty on Pieguyrulz's stream 01:31 Wish Mario wasn't floating 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> oh, nice 01:52 Sigh 01:57 back 01:57 WB 01:57 This chat is indeed so dead... Sometimes I went AFK for a whole 10 hours without seeing any sign of life :/ 01:58 I wish this chat was how it once was 01:58 Now it is never alive 01:58 Even on New Years Eve 01:58 Same :/ 01:59 In Christmas almost no one was here 02:39 dead 03:26 w 03:27 Oops 03:27 why oops? 03:28 The message with just a "w" was accidental 03:30 Ok 09:12 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY 09:17 Eh? 09:19 Any way, what do you think about Level 1440 from its icon? 09:39 Happy new year! 09:41 Again, what do you think? 12:27 2015 is almost over but level 1401 is still not on mobile! 12:31 Akumaxx do you have Up,Up and Away Level 2,because I forgot capture it 12:32 January 2016 will just have cake climbs event in weekend only if not wrong 12:32 all captured and located 12:33 818, 387 and infamous 210 12:33 Have you created the page? 12:33 not yet 12:34 mobile is still 1.66.0.8 12:34 let me create now 12:34 and now busy on Temple Run 2, daily challenge 12:34 go ahead 12:34 oops, get killed but completed 12:36 oh okay I will upload the levels after this and you just upload the second level and the prize list okay? 12:36 got it 12:37 thanks 12:40 sorry I mean Claiming rewards,Prize list I got already,sorry 12:41 also captured 12:45 done created 12:45 will upload my own walkthroughs videos later. 12:45 noted 12:50 gtg 12:52 done 12:55 Flavor Field is finally released! 01:00 And Peppermint Party on mobile 01:01 just now I play Up,Up and Away still haven't released yet 01:01 so surprise... 01:01 just connected to internet and see the map update 01:01 but seriously, is there an area with UTC -13? 01:02 it is time to check mobile version vs web version 01:02 I will be a bit slow these days 01:02 I will do it :D 01:03 if there are no UTC-13 zones, then Ep. 95 is released *fully* in 2016 01:07 okay, I googled and there is no UTC-13 01:07 lol 01:08 is Level 1404 in mobile crazy?20 moves? 01:09 not played yet 01:10 I will upload later... 01:10 1407 become 32 moves... 01:12 1409 still have 90 seconds version 01:14 1411 become 30 moves... 01:16 actually a bit strange since no world cup this year 01:17 what the heck 1415 become 30 moves 01:18 not too bad if we make combos from the wheels 01:19 gonna start do something about last episode and later compare unreleased and released version in new episode 01:20 probably next week will release back on Wednesday I think... 01:21 maybe 01:21 time to leave 01:21 okay bye 02:18 Michael 02:19 How did you find out about my true identity? 02:19 I decided to keep that hidden from all wikis until a few months ago 02:22 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 02:23 3lite. 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> yes emma? 02:23 Do you know of this "Michelle" Michael is talking about? 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> and hey ruby dragon o/ 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> no, but i saw the thread he said that 02:24 Hi 02:24 Well 02:24 the truth is 02:24 Ive been hiding my identity from you all. 02:24 considering that I never built much trust in the wiki. 02:24 <3litecandycrusher> oh 02:25 I don't know how Michael found it. 02:25 <3litecandycrusher> so, you must be Michelle…? 02:25 Before you even say the ALS video, that was my brother. 02:25 But, not Ryan. 02:25 Ryan exists. 02:25 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i thought that was you 02:25 Of course not 02:25 nobody is THAT ugly 02:25 xD 02:25 jk 02:25 jk 02:26 <3litecandycrusher> that was rude…. anyways so michael, how did you find out? 02:26 My only question is 02:26 How did Michael find out 02:26 <3litecandycrusher> same 02:28 <3litecandycrusher> if it's actually true, that is. i don't know you IRL, so i don't know who exactly you are 02:28 PA? 02:28 I don't live in PA. 02:28 The bahamas for life. 02:29 <3litecandycrusher> you know the bot is chat logging all of this, right? 02:29 <3litecandycrusher> hey bittersweet o/ 02:29 Yes 02:29 I dod. 02:29 Do* 02:29 Since Michael is going to spread it all 02:30 whats the point? 02:30 Now there Michael. 02:30 Did Bumblebee tell you? 02:30 Did steve tell you? 02:30 Because that would be... the only people who know 02:30 Is any one on 1440? 02:31 <3litecandycrusher> i still can't think of any way he found out :S 02:31 Not me. 02:31 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait.. maybe it was ryan? though i don't think he would do that... 02:32 I have to go 02:32 I have deemed that level impossible. 02:33 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, i'll BBL o/ 02:34 <3litecandycrusher> 1440? looks like 323 -_- 02:34 Advanced. 323 made me go mad. 3 MONTHS it troubled me. 02:40 NRN, are you on 1440? 02:40 02:40 No still in 1416 02:40 I rarely play in fb 02:41 Oh. Be vary of that level 1440. It has been deemed impossible by me. 02:42 Maybe nearly impossible 02:42 If I played on fb I would have been in 1440 02:43 Hows your SDS 02:44 187 05:15 Wait a minute 05:15 Flavor field is now available? 05:15 About time 05:26 After this next one, it's time to see new order levels 05:30 Oh boy, next level 05:30 Can't wait to see the orders 05:30 What? Still candy orders 05:31 [Field 05:31 Flavor Field 05:33 That wasn't nothing 05:36 Hello... 05:36 o/ 05:36 it's me \o 05:36 REally? 05:36 I like the song, okay? :P 05:36 Let'see if this one has interesting orders 05:37 I'm just bored of CCS 05:37 Get the heck out of here yellow orders 05:37 *sigh* 05:38 Uuuuh 05:38 There's a glitch I suppose 05:38 There's a spot which has no teleporter 05:38 It still works like teleporter 05:39 Hahahahha 05:39 The teleporter is glitched up 05:39 That candy gone through the teleporter when the conveyor belt moved 05:41 OMG YES :D 05:41 What? 05:42 Black won Algicosathlon :D (Black is my favourite colour) 05:42 (Jack Spero's) 05:42 And I don't mean that regular situation, where the candy comes from different area when entering it 05:42 I didn't watch that 05:42 But thanks for the spoilers 05:42 It goes through the teleporter whole under it 05:43 Cheekian fooled me 05:43 I've only just watched it 05:48 He said that this world introduces new orders 05:48 I haven't met any in this episode 05:48 Just those blood heating yellow orders 06:05 Sick game 06:05 Evil spawners doesn't stop if you use Coconut wheel on them 06:17 But anyway 06:17 Flavor field is over and done 06:17 I wonder if blocker orders comes next week 06:23 Chat dead as fúk 06:57 Really dead as fúk 07:16 Waky waky Mario 07:16 It's a troll on the chat 07:16 Or maybe 07:16 PAskisti 07:17 When he will be arrested already? 07:24 IDK... Chat is so dead that I left the chat open... 07:25 Gonna block GEOROS 09:18 knock knock 09:19 Anyone 09:19 Whos there Liss 09:19 hmmm... 09:19 I don't know 09:20 But I hope it is not that slut Katmint 09:20 ........................ 09:20 Liss? can you go out now? 09:20 No 09:20 Katmint just beat you, 09:20 Katmint is better than you 09:20 BY FAR 09:20 Katmint is a slut 09:20 No 09:20 Little rude there Supermario 09:20 Big big slut 09:20 Emma please 09:20 Liss 09:20 <3primetime3> ...................(insert hello and Happy New Year wishes here)................... 09:20 Calm down. 09:21 She is a loser 09:21 rest in peace 09:21 Loser = Liss 09:21 2015-2015 09:21 Emma, Liss was a detrimental user 09:21 <3primetime3> No one noticed me :( 09:21 Who even is this kat person 09:21 I noticed you Prime 09:21 o/ Primetime 09:21 <3primetime3> Like usual :P 09:22 <3primetime3> Heyy guys /o 09:22 Sorry but I was handling that idiot called lisa trampota 09:22 Thread:259248#2 09:22 Michael has gone officially crazy 09:22 <3primetime3> LOL 09:22 Like 09:22 who the hell is Michelle 09:24 <3primetime3> The girl version of Michael? :P 09:24 No 09:24 I think he is just drunk 09:24 ima pay no mind to it 09:29 <3primetime3> Dead. 09:33 Hello? 09:33 hi 09:33 Hello SM3459 09:33 Welcome to the chat 09:33 :) 09:34 :) 09:34 I am Kimberly, but you can call me Kimmie (spelling Kimmy is also allowed) 09:35 I am currently on Level 125 09:37 Ah my least favorite level! 09:37 Good luck! :) 09:37 Stuck since October :( 09:38 Well this level is a huge wall 09:38 I agree 09:39 I remember when I started CCS in 2012-2013, the real challenge was passing level 65 09:40 I started to play this September 09:40 But I don't play much because of other real life stuff 09:40 It's a great adventure! Just try to not give up because King.com loves to put hard levels on purpose 09:41 I remember someone said 92 is hard 09:41 As for me I haven't played CCS for 3 months... I'm on level 1110 09:41 Yes 1 09:41 And I got stuck on 91 -_- 09:41 Yes 92 is hard 09:41 But I found 91 harder! 09:41 Same 09:41 After level 125 there's another wall at level 147 09:42 And after 147? 09:43 hmmm... It depends, I would say 158 even if I hadn't any difficulty on it 09:44 Alright 09:44 Hi everyone 09:45 Hello 09:45 How hard is my "birthday level"? 09:46 224? 09:46 Medium 09:46 Yes 09:46 224 09:47 Medium 09:47 A level that you can fail 09:47 but It shouldn't make you stuck for days 09:47 I failed my mother's birthday level a lot of times 09:48 which is? 09:48 119 09:48 119 is easy 09:48 It's rated Somewhat Easy 09:48 Not for me :/ 09:49 But since CCS has a luck factor, it's possible to fail the levels like that a lot 09:49 K 09:49 Hence why I don't rely to the difficulties anymore. Just by my personnal experience 09:50 I wonder when I will reach my boyfriend's birthday level :D 09:50 Im annoyed with my fake fv 09:50 which is? 09:51 Fb 09:51 1213 09:51 Wow I'm not there yet 09:52 I can't believe I am turning 20 this year o_o 09:53 I'm turning 21! 09:53 Supermario pm 09:53 Wow 09:53 My boyfriend will turn 21 in December 09:55 Since we just entered 2016.... it's quite far 09:56 I don't like the day of his birthday :/ 09:56 when? 09:56 ? 09:56 What do you mean? 09:56 his birthday 09:57 the date 09:57 December 13 09:57 1995 09:57 ... It's the same birthday date than an user there! 09:57 Yeah? 09:57 o_o 09:58 Is someone February 24 1996? 09:58 Nope 09:58 Too bad 09:59 I got to go - he came to visit me 09:59 See you later 09:59 ok, see you :) 10:00 Bye 10:00 Hello \o 10:00 Hi 10:01 Hi Olaf, Hi Blue The Raptor 10:01 Hey Mario \o 10:01 Hi mega 10:01 How's 1440 10:02 Done already 10:02 Also... 10:02 It looks like the mixed levels are a lie 10:02 Unless if introduced at a later episode 10:02 Hey XD 10:03 Maybe mixed levels in Ep. 103 10:03 ... hi 10:03 Wat? XD 10:03 Why "XD" ? 10:03 Because I feel cool super awesome! 10:03 Glad to hear that! 10:04 Welcome 10:04 Mixed Levels would be hard 10:04 Like, imagine timed/ingredients mixed together 10:04 Mixed Levels should make others pissed (rofl) 10:05 J70 try to be less excited! 10:05 Why? 10:05 Just because some people there can find it annoying 10:06 It's awesome to have Mary Jane around :P 10:06 o.o 10:06 oops! 10:06 Who is that? 10:06 Your crush or something 10:06 Never mind :D 10:07 29th then I can play jurassic world :) 10:07 Level 30 10:09 Got a cactocleidus 10:09 Level cactus (rofl) 10:10 and a dicactusodon 10:10 Have I told you I have Mary Jane nearby? :O 10:12 no 10:12 Mary Jane is just awesome! XD 10:13 ... 10:13 can you explain what Mary Jane is? 10:14 MARIJUANA! :p 10:14 I think its his crush or something 10:14 O.O 10:14 ... 10:14 Are you currently on drugs? O_O 10:14 Yeah! XD 10:14 ... 10:14 Sorry I have to ban you for that 10:14 Block him 10:14 On Mary Jane! 10:15 1 day 10:15 Please come back when you are not on drugs 10:15 Mary Jane ROCKS! 10:15 The rules say you should not in drugs 10:18 Not on drugs, not drunk 10:18 Should mega be a chat moderator 10:18 He caught many sockpuppets in chat 10:19 And report them in Flockky's message wall 10:19 We will ask the staff for that, But I can't see why not 10:20 Out of curiosity 10:20 2stupid4me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXDI-HtXz4E 10:20 So that he can ban those sickpuppets immediately 10:20 Does completing orders give more points 10:21 Maybe 10:21 Lol sick puppets 10:21 Seems like the meter in 1435 bounces high, when I combine two color bombs 10:21 Btw I gtg 10:22 ok bye 10:23 .... -_- 10:23 How dare you 10:23 haha she had no time to react! :D 10:24 I think Fiona made it in a hope that we expect him to be a protector of Fiona 10:25 WB prunetune 10:25 Hey Prunetune! \O 10:25 <3primetime3> Heyy! /o 10:25 <3primetime3> Man, there were so many edits here made recently. 10:26 Need me to help? Prunetune 10:26 with anything 10:26 <3primetime3> They are done.... 10:26 Oh 10:26 okay :) 10:26 <3primetime3> Rose and I did around 600 levels each, 10:26 <3primetime3> and Flockky did around 40. 10:26 -_- 10:26 <3primetime3> 400* 10:26 <3primetime3> CC did around 20. 10:27 <3primetime3> Check our contributions list for the 10:27 <3primetime3> +10's 10:27 S word in that username -_- 10:27 <3primetime3> *insert LOLs here.* 10:27 <3primetime3> Do they come frequently? 10:28 Sometimes 10:28 Finally got my tablet back -_- 10:28 <3primetime3> :) 10:28 Hey \o 10:28 freat :) 10:28 Playing Overclocked Freddy 10:29 great* 10:29 <3primetime3> I still find that smiley face creepy. 10:29 A game I made 10:29 <3primetime3> :) 10:29 Still in beta 10:29 Hey Primetime and Olaf. 10:29 Pretty hard 10:29 What even is great? 10:29 Freat* 10:29 Only 1 door 10:29 That's a tupi :P 10:29 Also 10:30 Gosh when did I even invent that word? XD 10:30 I am working on FNACC (five nights at candy crush) 10:30 I invented tupi :P 10:30 1441 sucks 10:30 I've already done the third one 10:30 Not that it's hard 10:30 I was talking about tupo :P 10:30 But the number of moves 10:30 when did I invent that? XD 10:30 Blaze the Cat number 10:30 October 2014? 10:30 My lucky number 8 10:30 And the 4th one. 10:31 Which includes Nightmare Tiffi 10:31 Heavily damaged 10:31 lots of sharp teeth 10:31 I still remember duckpallet. (rofl) 10:32 Prime, PM. 10:34 Chaney 10:35 Did you get PM? 10:37 Yes. 10:37 K 10:41 cactaceratops 10:43 pizza? 10:43 pizza 10:54 <3primetime3> Chaney left....:/ 2016 01 01